bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Virtual Insanity
Virtual Insanity is the 37th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on January 30th, 2010. Plot Billy and Cycloid return to visit Julie, only to find that she is at Marucho's house. On his way there, he is unknowingly followed by Mylene and Shadow. Meanwhile, Julie begins showing signs of interest in Ace, after spying on him and Dan working out. After insisting she feels nothing for Billy anymore, Julie practically leaps into his arms when he arrives seconds later and introduces him to Mira, Ace and Baron. Billy is apparently caught up with everything happening after running into Klaus a while back and receiving a gauntlet from him. Not long after, Marucho's preparations for a virtual battle chamber called Bakugan Interspace are complete. The system allows anyone from all over the world to play Bakugan like a game, by logging on to the web. Everyone is eager to test out the machine, except for Shun, saying he has something important to take care of. Everyone draws straws to determine who goes first, and Ace and Billy are chosen. Mira and Runo accidentally reveal Julie's crush on Ace to Billy and Ace, not wanting to come between the two, offers to take them both on, which they accept. As the battle rages on, Julie notices that Billy has become much stronger than before after easily defeating Percival. However, Ace easily counters back with the help of his newly evolved Trap Flash FalconFly. Meanwhile, Shun checks the security tapes and notices Shadow and Mylene following Billy to Marucho's house. Despite their advantage in numbers, Billy and Julie fall to Ace. After the battle, Shun urges them to return and shows them the picture of Mylene and Shadow from the security footage. Now knowing that the Vexos know where they are, they can no longer hide and wait. Featured Brawls Julie Makimoto & Billy Gilbert Vs Ace Grit Round 1 *'Julie Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Billy Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Ace Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Billy throws his Gate Card, and Cycloid. (Power: 500 Gs) Ace throws out Knight Percival. (Power: 600 Gs) Ace activates the ability Stray Thunder. (Knight Percival: 600 - 900 Gs) Billy nullifies Ace's ability with Boom Hammer. (Knight Percival: 900 - 600 Gs) Ace activates the ability''' Dian Sleif'. (Knight Percival: 600 - 900 Gs) Billy activates the ability '''Steel Rock'. (Cycloid: 500 - 900 Gs) Ace activates the ability Geor Gunner. (Knight Percival: 900 - 1400 Gs) Billy activates the ability Steel Quake. (Knight Percival: 1400 - 900 - 400 Gs) Ace throws out his Bakugan Trap: Flash Falcon Fly. (Power: 400 Gs) Ace activates your Bakugan Trap ability: Stuka Enemy '''.(Flash Falcon Fly: 400 - 600 Gs) Ace then follows it with the ability of Bakugan Trap: '''Dual Buster. (Flash Falcon Fly: 600 - 800 Gs) (Knight Percival: 400 - 600 Gs) Knight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly's power levels are combined (Power: 1400 Gs) Billy activates the ability Rocky Punch. (Knight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly: 1400 - 1000 Gs) Cycloid is gets knocked out *'Billy Life Force': 80% Ace win this round Round 2 *'Julie Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Billy Life Force': 400 Points (80%) *'Ace Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Ace throws his Gate Card, and Knight Percival. (Power: 600 Gs) Billy throws out Cycloid. (Power: 500 Gs) Julie throws out Hammer Gorem and activates the ability Grand Impact (Hammer Gorem's power: 500 - 700 Gs) (Percival's power: 600 - 400 Gs) Julie activate the ability Taros Hammer. (Hammer Gorem: 700 - 900 Gs) (Knight Percival: 400 - 200 Gs) Ace activates the ability Bind Shield. (Knight Percival: 200 - 500 Gs) (Hammer Gorem: 900 - 600 Gs) (Rest of this Round was not shown) Round 3 *'Julie Life Force': 200 Points (40%) *'Billy Life Force': 200 Points (40%) *'Ace Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Julie throws her Gate Card and Hammer Gorem. (Power: 500 Gs) Billy throws out Cycloid. (Power: 500 Gs) Ace throws out Knight Percival. (Power: 600 Gs) Ace throws out his Bakugan Trap: Flash Falcon Fly. (Power: 400 Gs) Julie activates the ability Gorem Punch. (Hammer Gorem: 500 - 650 Gs) (Knight Percival: 600 - 350 Gs) Billy activates the ability Rocky Punch. (Knight Percival: 350 - 150 Gs) (Flash Falcon Fly: 400 - 200 Gs) Ace activates your Bakugan Trap ability: Stuka Enemy. (Flash Falcon Fly: 200 - 400 Gs) Billy activates the ability Gigantic Hammer. (Cycloid: 500 - 650 Gs) (Flash Falcon Fly: 400 - 250 Gs) Ace activates the ability Bind Shield. (Knight Percival: 150 - 450 Gs) (Hammer Gorem: 650 - 500 Gs) (Cycloid: 650 - 500 Gs) Julie opens her Gate Card (Power Pressure) to prevent Knight Percival from activating anymore abilities. Ace activates your Bakugan Trap ability: Darkus Fly Arrow. (Flash Falcon Fly: 250 - 450 Gs) (Knight Percival: 450 - 650 Gs) Knight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly's power levels are combined (Power: 1100 Gs) Hammer Gorem and Cycloid is gets knocked out *'Julie Life Force': 0% *'Billy Life Force': 0% Ace Wins Bakugan Debuts *Flash Falcon Fly Bakugan Seen *Cycloid *Flash Falcon Fly *Hammer Gorem *Knight Percival Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan episodes